


The Lake

by ArmyofBagels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyofBagels/pseuds/ArmyofBagels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana spends some time near Camelot. Set prior to 5x12 Diamond Day Part 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first ever Merlin fanfic so go easy on me. I also don't have a betta reader so any mistakes are mine. I DO NOT OWN MERLIN!!!!!

Hood drawn over her head, a young woman looked around her with little difficulty as she walked down the familiar path that lead her to the place she had once called “home” for many years. But now of course, she was not welcomed there. She could never be welcomed there, even if she decided to turn around and fight with Arthur... fight with her brother.

The woman scoffed at the thought. _Get a grip Morgana,_ she told herself tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear with some difficulty since her hood was over her head.

Never would she fight for a Pendragon again. Even if she herself was one. Uther Pendragon must pay for what he has done for what he had done to her and her kind. Now since Uther was gone, _bloody man died at the hand of an arrow to the knee,_ her brother, the ascender of the throne, and all of Camelot became the extension of her hatred by default.

  
“Brother” she whispered slowly, drawing herself out of her thoughts. The word felt foreign on her tongue, leaving a foul taste in her mouth. Morgause was the only person that she would ever claim as a relation. As a sister.

  
Morgana glanced back towards the castle. She could see the tips of the castle atop of the trees and she allowed herself a small smile as memories flashed before her eyes. Sparring with Arthur, staying up late talking to Gwen, laughing with Merlin, visiting Gaius.

  
She shook her head as if to clear her head of the thoughts.

  
No, these people mean nothing to her now. They lied to her, deceived her, tried to hurt her. She pulled her cloak tighter around her as the wind picked up.

  
Even as the thought crossed her mind, she couldn’t help but wonder what they were doing at the moment.

  
Arthur would be sparring with his knights. He always fought with his knights around this time. Merlin would either be down at the training grounds with him or he would be on some god awful chore that Arthur had assigned to him. Morgana smiled, before her thoughts shifted to her once maid servant, now queen. Gwen would be making her morning rounds, pausing at the training grounds to watch her husband. Gaius would probably be making some sort of potion for someone in the castle. He had always been busy whenever she had gone to see him. She sighed. It was not so long ago that she had considered herself to be a part of them. A part of it all.

  
She scoffed again. Morgause would frown upon her train of thought. Back when her sister had lived she would remind her that these people betrayed her and she could trust no one. Morgana sighed again, looking around.

  
Feeling her magic reaching out to her right, Morgana looked and found herself being drawn to the lake that was in front of the castle but hidden by the trees. Not bothering to question why she strayed off of the path and into the small group of trees. When she came to a clearing, she saw the majestic lake that she knew to be the same lake that held the entrance to Avalon. It was the same lake where “Lady Sophia” and her father almost drowned her good for nothing brother.

  
Walking over to it, she barely noticed the freezing water engulfing her feet as she waded in. Magic flowed all around her, overwhelming her senses, the current pulling her farther and farther in. Her cloak and dress`s followed the water pulling her with, nearly knocking her over.

  
Suddenly the sun broke through the clouds and the current died. Time seemed to have frozen, the leaves on the trees slowed down, the water went from feeling like a whirlpool to tiny ripples. Even the wind became nothing more than a gentle breeze. The light shone on her, engulfing her in warmth, as images of a battle appeared on the water, depicting a scene. It was always the same one. Where Arthur finally meets his end and Emrys stands above her during a bloody battle. It was a vision that she knew well. This time was different. She was awake. She knew at last the time to take Camelot was near. Gwen would not be seated upon her throne much longer and she would not be defeated by Emrys.

  
She smiled as the light left her, hidden once again by the clouds. Metaphorically speaking one could say that she had seen the light. The time to attack Camelot was near and her amy was almost ready. Reaching the path she had been on, she looked once more at her "home".

  
"Ignorant fools.” she mumbled before calling," Enjoy your time while it last Camelot... Enjoy your peace filled days. For they may be your last."


End file.
